


Rainbow for Thing 3

by SnuggleBoss



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnuggleBoss/pseuds/SnuggleBoss
Summary: thought her rainbow was neat, wanted to share mine :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Rainbow for Thing 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanonlinelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [thing 3 writes about the rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578792) by [justanonlinelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove). 



My rainbow looks rather like yours, but feels a bit different to me.

There's red, both loud and quiet, that feels like annoyance or determination. Orange means family pride, remembering summer visits to the grandparents' farm in Tennessee, and the college where my parents met. Yellow is clean and bright and unstoppably cheerful. Green feels exciting, the color of the outdoors and my older brother's things. Good or bad, something's going to happen. Blues mean love and comfort and calm, they feel like dancing around my room; I don't know how to dance, but I'm safe enough, brave enough, to try anyway. Royal purple is daring, but lilac is sweet, like the little old ladies in books. Pink, well pink is softness and brightness and a million shades, and feels like a wave from my sister.

You shared your rainbow, so I'm sharing mine, thanks for another perspective. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey stargirl, tell Thing 3 she's delightful and her writing is lovely enough she made other people want to write things too <3


End file.
